Fragments
by Loyal Lotus
Summary: "There may be a great fire in our hearts, yet no one ever comes to warm himself at it, and the passers-by see only a wisp of smoke." - Vincent Van Gogh. A collection of drabbles, each around 300 words inspired by one word. Cover image is by Andythelemon on tumblr.
1. Part One

Sacrifice

"Tell me another story about Daddy," Leia squirmed her way up onto Padme's lap and elbowed Luke out of her way.

Luke pushed back, leaning heavily into Padme's side. "Was Daddy brave?"

Padme smiled softly, "Daddy was very brave." She whispered. "What story do you want to hear?" She looked down at her twins with soft, kind eyes.

"Uncle Ben said the best ones have him in them," Leia suggested.

"Nah-uh," Luke protested. "Auntie Ahsoka said she's in the best ones."

Padme smiled softly as she ran her fingers down the tight braid that Ahsoka had put in Leia's dark hair before she leaned over and kissed Luke's summery blonde hair. "Let's see… has anyone told you my favorite story about Daddy?"

Both twins looked at her with wondrous, curious eyes. Anakin's blue eyes, mirrored in their son and his thick lashes mirrored in their daughter. They waited for her to carry on the story, already hanging on the words that were on the very tip of her tongue.

"Uncle Ben and I were on Tatooine with his master getting spare parts for our broken down ship. We stopped in a small shop and there he was." Her voice shook and her hand wandered to her throat, feeling for the aged cord and the small carved snipped dirtied by the oils of her hands. "He… he asked me if I was an angel,"

She let the tears fall from her eyes, trailing slowly down her face.

"Daddy's an angel… isn't he? That's what Uncle Ben said." Leia quipped with a smile. "Don't cry, mommy."

"Yes, Leia, Daddy's an angel."

* * *

Stars

Her eyes contained galaxies that he had never imagined before. She held so much life and such intricate infinities.

"Obi,"

He blinked and suddenly realized that he had been so captivated by her eyes, he probably seemed like a buffoon to her. He turned away, a rosy blush climbing across his face. He remained quiet, not wanting to destroy the peace that they had created.

Her petite hands traced his jawline from one side to the other before she made him turn to face her again. She tilted her head and moved in gently, kissing him briskly before nipping at his bottom lip. "Stay with me forever."

The stars that twinkled in her eyes couldn't compare to those above them. He wanted to spend the rest of his life exploring her rather than the numerous harms that plagued the galaxy they had both sworn to protect.

"I mean it," She pressed her forehead against his before getting to her feet and planting a soft kiss onto his forehead.

He woke with a start and sat up. He had fallen asleep in the lush grasses watching the stars. His hands clenched the green blades underneath him, but he didn't bother getting to his feet and venturing back to his tent. He leaned his head back, observing the cosmos above him.

It felt wrong that the universe continued on as though nothing had happened. Planets continued orbiting suns, stars continued to twinkle, he continued to live without her.

He picked out a star in dark night sky. His hand raised to his lips and he blew a kiss to the star.

 _Goodnight, Satine._

* * *

Struggle

She climbed up onto one of the training blocks, stalking her prey from above. She jumped down, her lightsabers flashing in front of her.

He countered in a split second, knocking one of the lightsabers out of her hand with relative ease. He snapped the hilt into his hand using the Force and ignited the training saber.

She caught his attack in the center, but he crossed the blades bending her grip at a weird angle. She pulled back and smacked her blade against his with all her might, narrowly avoiding a strike from his other saber.

"Getting tired?" He asked, lowering his twin blades.

She circled with him, waiting for him to line up with the crates before she manipulated the Force to push him back into them. She launched herself high and dove down pressing her blade on top of his two crossed blades.

He lay on the ground, looking up at her with an ounce of shock in his eyes. He smirked and before she could even realize what had happened he had her on the ground, lightsaber-less, and there was a pain in her lower back and ankle.

"I'm never going to get the hang of this," Tears welled in her eyes as he let her sit up. He sat down across from her and set her lightsaber and the training saber on the ground between them.

"You're doing great Snips." He leaned back, looking up at the ceiling covered in a net of rope for climbing. He looked forward, "Put yourself above me like you had it before," He grabbed both sabers and activated them before laying down.

She stood over him, putting one foot in between his legs and her saber balancing on top of his crossed blades.

"What can I do to your feet?" He asked.

"I can kick you where it counts."

* * *

Drunk

Anakin leaned heavily into Padme, resting his head on her shoulder. "We should stop,"

Padme grabbed the wine bottle from him and took a sip. "Why?" She turned to him, forcing him to pick his head up so she could sloppily kiss him. He put his hands in her hair, but lost his balance and they fell back onto each other.

Anakin pushed the wine bottle up with a laugh and Padme looked at him clueless. She squirmed up, pressing her hand onto his chest where she had spilled the wine. She looked at him and for a moment he thought that she was going to kiss him again but she took the wine bottle from his hand and took another swig.

"This isn't fair," she hiccupped. "We were going to get drunk together, but you're nowhere near as, as wasted as me." She pressed the bottle into him and he laughed.

He sat up, taking the bottle and drinking from it. "I hate Alderaanian white wine." He made a face and took another sip as she watched him.

"I have, um," she snapped her fingers, trying to think of the name of something. She cursed softly, "Some Outer Rim thing, it's sweet." She struggled to get up, leaning heavily on the banister of her balcony and wandering back into the apartment.

Anakin leaned back, laying on the periwinkle marble floor. He rolled over, watching her as she walked away from him. She noticed and wiggled her hips, making him laugh.

If it were up to him… this is how they would spend every meditative retreat.

* * *

Secret

"Snips, can you keep a secret?" Anakin whispered in the darkness of their quarters.

She rolled over on her cot and looked at him, putting down her datapad. "What?"

He pulled an arm out from behind her back and threw something at her. She caught it before it hit the ground and felt it with her hands. Whatever it was, it was squishy.

"What is it?"

He turned the lights on dimly and walked across the room. He sat down on his cot and tore open the small bag with his teeth. "Candy."

She popped open her bag. "They look like space slugs." She stretched the colorful gummy candy and put one end in her mouth, tearing it off. It was sweet and fruity. She was instantly in love.

"Gummy space slugs." Anakin corrected.

"Why does this have to be a secret?" She asked, biting another one. "Everyone should know about these."

Anakin snickered, "If Obi-Wan knew he'd lecture me on what I'm supposed to do with my credits." He leaned his back against the wall, dangling his feet off the side of his cot. "Gummy space slugs are much better."

Ahsoka nodded. "You know, earlier today Obi-Wan tried to convince me that washing the floor of the training room was a good lesson in learning about the field."

Anakin couldn't help but laugh. "It'll get easier once you're knighted. He'll get off your case."

She sat up, "Knighted?"

Anakin was quiet. He had said too much.

His Togruta padawan slid out of her cot. "I'm going to be knighted?" She yelled.

Anakin shushed her. "Sit down. Eat your gummy space slugs."

She smiled wide and sat down, kicking her bare feet happily. Tonight was the best night.


	2. Part Two

Gaudy

"Is this really necessary, Padme?" He asked from behind the closed door of the fresher.

His wife stood outside the door with a soft smile. "Yes, Ani. You're attending as my husband." She stood impatiently and anxiously with her hands clasped in front of her gown. "If you don't come out, I'll break in." She warned, her smile slightly disappearing.

The door opened slowly and for a moment Padme couldn't recognize her husband without his usual Jedi attire. He wore black pants, a simple gray undertunic that they had argued about, and a black draping shawl cardigan that sparkled with his every move as though it contained thousands of tiny azure diamonds. She was speechless.

"Padme, I don't feel comfortable wearing this. It's… gaudy." He pulled at the long sleeve of his cardigan with his ungloved golden mechno fingers. He felt naked without his lightsaber and the weird boots she had bought him only covered his ankles. He couldn't remember a time where he felt so exposed.

"You're," Padme stopped herself to focus on the image before her. She wanted to keep this with her forever. This was her husband without the mask of a Jedi Knight, without the security of his weaponry and efficient attire. She took a step forward, closing in the space between them when she realized her gawking at made him uncomfortable. She kissed him and pulled back, "Where's the silk sash I gave you?" She asked.

He reached behind him, not taking his eyes off of his beautiful wife. He whipped the fabric around her waist and pulled her in a little too close. She couldn't help but chuckle softly before letting him kiss her. She felt him begin to push against her, directing her towards the bed for the second time today.

Mental note, she told herself as he began to back her collar to nip at her neck, find more excuses for Anakin to dress up.

* * *

Tea

Ahsoka learned after her first two weeks with Master Skywalker that there were two distinct types of people.

She was sitting down at their usual table in the mess hall, the one against the wall and towards the back. She leaned her head against the cold metal wall and fought against her drooping eyelids as she halfheartedly stirred whatever it was she was supposed to eat.

"Look alive, Snips." Anakin mumbled, sitting across from her with nothing more than a mug of the galaxy's worst caf which he quickly corrupted with four small containers of synth-milk and sweetener. He took a sip of the scorching liquid not caring about its temperature.

"I could say the same to you," Ahsoka quipped.

Master Kenobi crossed the room elegantly sliding in next to Anakin. "Good morning," he smiled, sipping his tea. "Early training planned?" He asked Ahsoka, knowing well enough that he couldn't get an answer out of Anakin so early in the morning.

Ahsoka nodded, smiling. She thought he had improved a lot in the past two weeks. She had been practicing with Obi-Wan and for once she felt like she was finally going to best her master.

"I don't understand how you can drink that," Obi-Wan remarked, taking Anakin's mug from his hand without him realizing. Obi-Wan swirled the dark liquid like it was an experiment of some kind.

Her master closed his eyes, "Like your leaf water is any better,"

Ahsoka couldn't tell if Obi-Wan was faking his offense, or if he was honestly affronted. He slid Anakin's mug of caf back towards him and took a sip of his own tea before shooting Anakin a quick glare, "What do you think caf is, Anakin?"

Anakin blinked, somewhat confused as to why he was being dragged into a conversation. They knew better than to go further than one-liners.

"Caf is just… just bean water." Obi-Wan snatched up his tea and wandered back to the front of the mess hall leaving Anakin speechless and baffled, but Ahsoka in a fit of snickers.

* * *

Filthy

The first thing to go on the _Resolute_ this time around was the water heaters. The second thing to go was Ahsoka's sanity.

Their campaign had been awfully brutal. They were caked in the red clay-like mud of a planet Ahsoka couldn't pronounce—she hated the Outer Rim. She had sunken into a chair next to Anakin and curled up, leaning into his arm as her eyes began to droop with sleep.

"C'mon, Snips." Anakin whispered, his voice weary with exhaustion and hoarse from calling out orders. He shifted underneath her and she whimpered groggily, wrapping her arms around his arm like a child. She heard him chuckle lightly before he attempted to pick her up. His mechanical arm clicked in protest and Anakin tensed before setting Ahsoka back down.

The young Togruta opened her eyes to her master's dirtied, dry hand. She took it and let him lead her back to their shared quarters. He opened the door, leading her inside.

"I'll let you shower first, Snips." He sat down on his bunk, not caring about grime they had just tracked inside their quarters. He pulled off his boots, cursing softly at how the mud had even seeped into his socks.

Ahsoka hid herself in the fresher before he could take back his politeness. She stripped and climbed into the opaque chamber before letting the water run onto her skin. The warmth reminded her of a sun on a planet paradise.

She screamed. Her utopian sun replaced with the polar chill of Hoth. She turned the water off, grabbing the first towel she saw.

"Ahsoka! What's going on?" Anakin said from the door.

"Tell the Admiral to fix it!" She screeched, flying past him in nothing more than a towel.

* * *

Chastise

Anakin hadn't spoken to her since they stepped foot on Temple grounds. He hadn't met her at breakfast or lunch, or delivered her summons, but rather had sent them to her datapad.

She stood in front of the High Council Chambers pacing and chewing on her thumbnail. Her quick thinking and refusal to follow orders had gotten her in trouble yet again. She had endangered the whole mission, but really it was Anakin who had endangered them. Ahsoka had set things right. If anything the Council should thank her rather than chastise her.

The doors opened and Ahsoka stepped inside, however the normal heavenly glow of the Coruscanti sunset was gone and replaced with darkness. She cautiously stepped into the center of the chambers as the door closed behind her.

She closed her eyes at the sound of lightsabers, the opened them to a surrounding circle of brilliant sabers. The faces of her all of her masters in the glow of the light, their Force signatures humming proudly as she stepped forward.

"Step forward, Padawan Tano."

She did so, then knelt on the floor before Grand Master Yoda. The sabers around them slowly lowered, but remained lit.

"Ahsoka Tano, by the right of the Council," His green shoto blade lowered to her right shoulder, "By the will of the Force," His blade lowered to her left shoulder, then back to her right as he said, "Dub thee, I do, Jedi Knight of the Republic." With a quick tug of the Force her silka beads fell to the floor beside her. He motioned for her to stand, and she did so, the sabers of her masters rising with her.

Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano of the Republic.

* * *

Snow

Anakin cringed at the white flurries that wisped past his face. He pulled his heavy military issue jacket tighter around himself in hopes that it would somehow warm him. He shuddered in the arctic air, exhaling deeply and cringing as he tried to breathe in the sharp, thin air.

"How are you holding up?" Obi-Wan asked, coming up behind him and placing his gloved hand on Anakin's back. He could feel the younger man shuddering as chills racked his frame.

Anakin was too numb to even respond. He shook his head and took a step back into their dugout, hoping the heat from their computers would help. He leaned against the ice pillar, hunching his shoulders as he slid down and sat on the ground, hugging himself tight. Damn it was cold.

"How long have you been out here?" Obi-Wan asked, pulling his face mask up higher so it covered his nose. He hunched down carefully near Anakin, being careful not to sit down on the floor because he was sure he wouldn't be able to get up.

Anakin picked his head up, "Twelve." His voice shaking as he trembled.

Obi-Wan offered his friend a hand up. "I'll take over your post."

Anakin didn't take his hand, he didn't move. He shook his head, "I-I'll," he paused, "Be okay."

Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin's arm and hauled him up to his feet, Anakin whined as he did so. His master pulled him through the tunnels into their hangar and base. He led Anakin up to the shuttle that they had taken and pulled his apprentice up the slope and into their cabin. He closed the ramp and motioned for Anakin to lay on the single cot.

Anakin obeyed, not bothering to take off his heavy coat or snow caked boots. Obi-Wan slid onto the cot and curled up behind Anakin, wrapping his arms around him. He pulled his goggles back off of his face and pushed the fabric down off of his face.

"Any better?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin was quiet, but gave a slight nod as his shivers began to disappear and hatred for snow was replaced by feelings of comfort.

* * *

Hair

He lay on his cot, stretched out in a position that couldn't possibly be comfortable. She sat across from him on her own cot, watching the rise and fall of his chest. She had never seen such serene peace.

He had grown a lot since their first day on Christophis, since the days of the Clone Wars. He had gotten even taller, much to Obi-Wan's chagrin. He had gained so much wisdom, but he was still himself, still running until he couldn't run anymore, still snarky and dodgy with the same crooked smile.

He turned towards her slightly in sleep, his long auburn hair falling over his shoulder. He had pulled back the sides into a neat ponytail that would never stay put. She had put her fingers through it once or twice, just out of pure compulsion. She could remember the days where he didn't bother with his hair, the curls were too unmanageable especially in the field. He would make comments about wanting to chop it off, but he had kept it.

The curls had died down in his age, the color had deepened. His thick wavy mane was just _him._ There was no better way to describe the scruffy, but precise nature.

She got up from where she sat, clipping her shoto blade onto her belt and kneeling down next to him. She brushed the soft tresses out of his face and off of his shoulder, brushing it behind him. It was soft, he had showered and brushed it just before passing out.

He didn't stir when she softly pulled out the elastic band that kept back some of the shimmering locks. She brushed her hand through the tresses carefully and leaned in, giving him a small peck on the cheek.

She wanted hyperspace to last forever, just so he could hold onto his serene slumber.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! It really means a lot to me. I never expected any of this attention! This is just a reminder that I have another fic going too—Retrospective. It's very similar to this, it's a bunch of snippets, only they're pulled together under a plot. I'm kind of running out of one word prompts, so if you have any ideas, feel free to send me a message. If you want any continuation of a specific snippet, just let me know and I'll try my best. Thank you so much for reading. Review, Favorite, whatever you please!


	3. Part Three

Abandon

He sat there in the pure colorless private room listening to the hums and beeps of the machines that scattered the other side of the room. His eyes focused on the nothingness ahead of him, but his mind on the broken young man that lay at his side.

"May the Force be with you," he had told him. He had looked into those brilliant blue eyes with the same grin, the same concern… he knew that his student would make it. He always did. Until he almost hadn't.

May the Force be with you.

The words echoed in his mind like a broken recording. It was a phrase that had been used for centuries by the Jedi, a sort of 'good luck' and bittersweet goodbye. A wish for peace, prosperity, success. He had told his masters, his student, and his student's student the phrase time after time, departure after departure, without a second thought. The phrase was natural to them… almost like an 'I love you'.

It terrified the Jedi Master to think that there would be a day where the Force wouldn't be with Anakin. There would come a time where his best friend, his brother, would be lost to the almighty Force. There would be a mission, a campaign, something that would take him away from his master forever.

He would tell him "May the Force be with you," like always, a wish of good luck and safety, and it would fail.

It had nearly failed.

Obi-Wan sighed and brought his chair closer to the sleeping young man, trying to take his eyes away from the various wires and tubes, constraining his focus away from the smell of Bacta. He ran his calloused hands through the younger man's sleep tousled bronze curls.

The Force would abandon them.

Soon.

* * *

Daddy

Anakin felt truly at home once he stepped down onto the twinkling periwinkle veranda, the golden lights leading their way up the walkway. Obi-Wan followed behind him, marveling at the new decorations.

Both Jedi could hear the giggling and screeching from inside the apartment as the twins ran out onto the veranda, Leia chasing Luke with a victorious grin on her face.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Luke chanted, running straight into Anakin, clinging to his leg.

Anakin froze. The air suddenly turned cold, his head began to spin. His heart raced in his chest and he felt the need to sit down, he was going to pass out. Years of secrecy, years of confidentiality shattered in a simple greeting.

"Ani?" Leia asked, tugging on his hand, both twins looked up at Anakin, worried. Luke was waiting for his usual greeting, a spin and a kiss as he carried both twins back in towards their mother.

He could feel Obi-Wan's shock waning off slowly in the Force. He felt the man bend down behind him and pick up the young princess. He let her squirm around in his arms to get comfortable. "Come on, Anakin. You can't keep a princess waiting." He said coldly, bringing Leia inside.

Anakin picked up Luke silently, not bothering to spin him around or kiss him like usual. He followed his Master inside and they waited patiently in the living room while Padme finished perfecting her hair in her bedroom.

Leia gave Anakin a doll and Obi-Wan her beloved stuffed bantha bear. "Play," She instructed and Obi-Wan made the bantha bear walk the area of the couch between him and Anakin, then onto Anakin's lap.

Luke ran in with a toy starfighter, painted purple, obviously a gift from Ahsoka. He flew his small ship, complete with noises, over their play scene and crashed it into the bantha bear, then into the doll Anakin held.

"No!" Leia yelled at her brother, "They were gonna get married!" She yelled, she tore after her brother chasing him around the small table.

Anakin couldn't help but laugh, Obi-Wan froze, mystified by Anakin's break in silence, but laughed as well.

How had he not noticed it sooner?

* * *

Peace

She could remember sitting in the Mediation Garden of the Jedi Temple with Barriss all of those years ago. They were cross-legged in the grass, Bariss tried her best to meditate while Ahsoka pulled out single blades of grass, tying them into a string.

Barriss had said something about how Anakin didn't seem like the type of Jedi that peace would sit well with. Ahsoka had agreed with her, thinking of how Anakin was much more battle oriented...

She had been wrong.

After her meeting with the Council she found her old master sitting in one of the meditation rooms surrounded by younglings. He was feigning mediation, monitoring the children around him with a slight smile.

A small Twi'lek girl furrowed her brow in focus, a little boy around Luke's age was curled up on his mat fast asleep, a Nautolan boy lay on his back staring at the ceiling.

Ahsoka cleared her throat and the Twi'lek girl's eyes opened, the Nautolan boy sat up. Anakin opened his eyes as well, looking to Ahsoka with a smirk.

"What's up, Snips?"

"Oh, I just wanted to let you know how my meeting with the Council went, but I can see that you're a little busy." She leaned against the doorframe with a smile, never in her wildest dreams during the Clone Wars would she be able to imagine the scene before her.

Anakin sighed, "Did they assign you a padawan yet?" He looked to the children around him, feeling their excitement building in the Force.

Ahsoka laughed, "They said that I can choose my own padawan."

"Who are you considering?" Anakin asked, not moving from his meditation cushion. He watched the young boy to his left sleep through their conversation, his mess of blonde hair reminded him of Luke's.

"Padme's kids." Ahsoka smirked, she looked down at her boots.

"Luke and Leia are too young, and I don't think Padme wants them to be Jedi."

"But if I convince her, then they can join the younglings and I'll be more than willing to wait for them to become of age." She looked up at him. "I promised Leia that I'd teach her."

Anakin sighed, "Ahsoka, you were pushing to get a padawan and now you're talking about waiting nearly ten years." He closed his eyes and prayed to the Force that Ahsoka would have the common sense to bring this up to Padme in private, not in front of the little ears. The last thing they needed was for Luke and Leia to fight on who's going to become Ahsoka's apprentice. He could sense her staring at him so he patted the cushion beside him.

She sat down and joined him, closing her eyes to 'meditate' hoping that sooner or later she'd be able to do the same with her own padawan.

* * *

Free

Ahsoka stood before her with a folded bundle of golden fabric, a deep maroon emblem on the face, the emblem of the Jedi Council. She placed the bundle in the senator's arms. "He would want you to have it." She said softly, tears falling down her face onto her dark Jedi robes.

Padme couldn't even nod in acceptance, she couldn't smile. She stared ahead at the dark wooden casket as the platform lowered and the vault closed emitting a bright beam of light. She felt herself shake and felt a sob escape from her lips. She knelt to the floor, hugging his flag, a marker of his service. She sobbed openly, her chest heaving with shaking inhales and exhales.

Obi-Wan's hand found her shoulder. He squeezed her slightly and knelt down next to her, tears falling down his own face as he wrapped his arms around her. He held her in his arms, her pain through the Force made him all the more vulnerable.

The Jedi had cleared the room early before, leaving the three of them to close the vault. Obi-Wan had requested to be the one to seal it. He had been Anakin's entrance into the Council, and his eternal departure.

Padme found the strength inside of her to quiet her own sobs, "He's finally free," She whispered to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan held her tighter. He understood.

Anakin was free. He was no longer a slave—not to the Hutts, or Watto, or to the Republic. He hadn't brought an end to slavery around the galaxy, but he had ended his own slavery. Anakin was free.

* * *

Rebellion

"Where's your father?" Padme commanded, turning to her daughter.

Leia shrugged, "The hangar, like always? He's probably bickering with Ben again." She rolled her eyes, as long as her father wasn't around to scold her and Han, she didn't care where he was. She turned to a commander and gave him a quick order as her mother walked towards the hangar.

She could hear Luke's laughter and the trill of their Wookiee friend. She kept her distance from her son and called out to him, "Luke!"

He turned his head, almost dropping his helmet out of surprise. "Yeah, mom?" He started to climb down from his X-Wing, but she shook her head, stopping him.

"Where's your father?"

Luke stood, the machine underneath him wobbled slightly unsteady as Luke searched for his father. He pointed towards the hangar door, "He's with Ben."

Padme nodded sharply and went off in the direction that Luke had pointed her in. She stumbled behind Han's junky Corellian ship and found herself in the middle of a card game between Anakin and Ben.

"You're cheating," Anakin stated, brushing his long auburn hair out of his face.

Ben laughed, flipping over another card. "How can one cheat at a game of chance?" He stroked his beard before looking up at Padme with a kind smile. "Care to join us, senator?"

"That's General to you, Kenobi." She sat down the crate next to Anakin and gave him a quick kiss as he flipped over a card. "Ahsoka wants to talk to you. They've made it to Mustafar, but whatever Sidious had there is gone."

Anakin sighed. "Okay." He got up, helping her up to her feet as well. "We'll continue this later, old man." He said to Ben before following his wife. "Leia!"

His daughter froze from beside the clunky Corellian ship.

"You better not be meeting up with that awful smuggler."

* * *

Thorns

Barriss's favorite place in the Jedi Temple was the Meditation Garden. She would sit in the far meadow in a patch of lightly trimmed grass surrounded by intense foliage, her legs folded under her dark skirt, her eyes closed lightly, the heavy humid air more of a comfort than an annoyance. The air was thick, but so clear and aromatic that it only helped her meditate; it slowed her breathing, slowed her thoughts, slowed the world around her.

Ahsoka knew of her favorite spot and much to Barriss's chagrin the Togruta would bounce into her sanctuary destroying her sacred stillness. She would sit across from Barriss, observing her, picking at the grass below, looking at the surrounding flora. Barriss could feel every blade of grass or small flower that Ahsoka picked as though she was picking it off of her skin rather than out of the soft soil.

She hid her distaste for Ahsoka's flower picking in silence, biting her tongue every time another stem was plucked. Barriss hid her discomfort well and gave a show of faulty thanks when Ahsoka presented her with a chain of blooming pink flowers tied into a halo. She placed it on her head to make the girl smile, but once her master had called her away, she took the flowers down off her head and stared at them. Their life was precious too.

She placed the flowers down on the ground in front of her, meditating on them. She wished she could protect them from her young friend. She understood Ahsoka's sentiment and she enjoyed the company from time to time, but… these flowers.

Ahsoka joined her moments later, still as disruptive as ever. She took her place in front of Barriss and began to pick at the flowers again, but stopped after the first two she had picked. She released a small "Oh!" and Barriss could feel her pain through the Force.

"Are you okay, Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka nodded furiously although Barriss still had her eyes closed. "Yes, I just pricked myself on some thorns."

* * *

Blessing

 _"Our baby is a blessing,"_

She laid there, her hair spread out underneath her head, her eyes tearing as the droid told her to relax. The pain rippled through her again and she screamed out, her face reddening with fear and hurt. She was all alone, she was always alone. She stared at the medical droid to her side, it rambled off something in its own warbled language in a calming tone. She wanted to hurl it.

The doors behind her slid open and she tried to contain herself in front of the Jedi Master that had carried her inside. She had heard the story of Qui-Gon delivering a baby in front of a little padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, but she knew that he wasn't prepared for her.

"Padme,"

It was a different voice, a younger and softer voice. He dashed over to her side, kneeling on the floor and pressing his gloved hands against hers. "Padme, I'm here." He whispered, "I'm so sorry,"

"Ani," She breathed, her voice shaking as more tears escaped her eyes. She felt him pull a hand away from hers and run it through her dark curls. "Ani."

"Padme, I came as soon as I could." She could hear the tears in his voice. He held her hand with his gloved flesh hand. It shook with anxiety and fear.

The medical droid warbled at her again and a droid in front of her instructed her to push.

She did so, screaming so loud Anakin was sure the hearing that he hadn't lost in battle was sure to be lost here and now. She gripped his hand so tightly that he squeezed her back.

 _"Our baby is a blessing,"_

Padme screamed again, followed by another scream. One much more… different.

"It's a boy." The droid said softly.

She seemed to crumple slightly, her breathing ragged. She sobbed, gripping his hand much looser now until the medical droid instructed her to push again. Unquestioningly, she did.

"And a girl." The droid said again.

Padme face turned to Anakin, exhaustion clouding her features. She could see through the tears how her husband looked at her—tears falling down his face, a complete mess with the most beautiful smile on his face as he accepted his daughter from the droid, then his son.

"They're so little," He whispered to himself, attempting to sniffle away tears that continued to trail down his face. "We decided on Leia for a girl, right?" He cried, laughing a little.

Padme nodded, staring at the most beautiful sight. "Luke," she said ever so softly, a smile spreading across her own face.

 _Our babies are a blessing._

* * *

Fight

When Obi-Wan's eyes open, he finds a mess of dark curls in front of him and a tearful face. She presses him down back onto the ground when he tries to rise and her tears drip onto his face. She shushes him, looking over to the other side of the room as sparks sizzle from the broken monitor above them and the lights flicker. "He's out."

It takes him a few moments to realize what she means by 'he' and 'out'. She means that Anakin is still unconscious. It takes him a few more moments to realize that Anakin is unconscious because of him and that he was unconscious because of Anakin. He slowly sits up and surveys the area.

They're surrounded by the corpses of Separatist leaders, the ones that Kenobi can recognize at least. He can see beyond the broken table that lays in the middle of the floor at the crumpled black form that he supposes his Anakin.

Padme's breathing hitches when Obi-Wan gets to his feet and takes two shaking steps towards Anakin before he's steady and then kneels next to her husband. She sits on the floor, watching as the older Jedi rolls the younger on his back.

Something in the air clicks and in less than a second a hand is around Obi-Wan's throat. Before Padme can scream the hand is back down and Obi-Wan has pinned Anakin to the durasteel floor.

She can sense the fight that was once physical is now between them mentally, in the Force. She has little concept of what the Force really is, but she believes that she can feel it in the air. It feels sickening, like the heavy humidity and electricity in the air before a lethal storm; it feels like the static electricity between two clinging fabrics being pulled apart.

The two pull away, Obi-Wan staggering to his feet as Anakin's chest rages with ragged breathing. Her husband throws himself onto his hands and knees and pounds on the floor, his breathing still rampaging.

When Anakin and Obi-Wan have regained enough to speak, they don't meet each other's' eyes, or Padme's but both say the same word.

"Palpatine."

* * *

Teal

"Master, what's your favorite color?" Ahsoka asked, stroking another coat of purple paint on her starfighter.

Obi-Wan shifted his stance as he thought and fought against the instinct to stroke his beard like he did when deep in thought for fear of adding purple to his auburn color.

He had never really thought about colors before. He had never really considered having a favorite one, they were really just colors. He pondered over the colors that held significance to his life.

Red, the color of diplomatic immunity, the color of the Jedi, the color of the blood that so frequently stained his hands. Purple, a color symbolizing monarchy, a color that reminded him of Padme and Satine's lavish outfits, the color of fresh bruising.

Blue. He could see the calming waters of the Meditation Garden, clear skies, Anakin's lightsaber, the color of Anakin's eyes, Ahsoka's eyes, his master's eyes… Satine's eyes. A color that brought relaxation and peace. Blue had surrounded him all his life in subtle places, a constant among chaos.

He couldn't help but also enjoy green. The color of life and harmony. His favorite places were green—covered in vast flora, peaceful and joyful. It was the color of his lightsaber—a symbol of defense, protection, and security.

Ahsoka looked up from her stencils and paint, giving him a look that told him he was taking too long to decide. "Well, Master?"

"Teal." He answered.

Blue and green. Like him and Anakin. A harmonious mix of two distinct personalities that became one.

* * *

Nap

Padme slipped off her shoes at the door and immediately began to pull out the pins that kept her headpiece in place. She had been stupid—she had given Elle the night off thinking that her husband would have returned with the ending of one of the most recent sieges. She had ordered food from a caterer that specialized in Nabooian food that she hoped she could pass off as her own, although she knew their five blossom bread was nowhere near as good as her own.

The senator walked out into her dining area where a few crates of food were stacked neatly on the center of the table presumably by Threepio. She placed the packages in the conservator and sighed. She closed the door, not allowing herself to get into the Alderannian wine no matter how much she would've liked to.

She walked back to her den and stopped abruptly before her bedroom door. Her heart raced and she prayed to the gods that the long day she had just suffered through wasn't messing with her mind. She turned quickly and walked back to the long couch where her husband lay stretched out in a deep sleep.

She clasped a hand over her own mouth to keep herself from emitting any sort of noise of excitement that would wake him. She tiptoed in front of him, kneeling down so that she could get as close to him as possible. With the utmost cautiousness she stroked his dark bronze waves out of his face, studying every nanometer of her husband's face. She stroked every new and old scar, the roughness of his face from not being able to shave.

His eyes fluttered open when she caressed the most well defined scar, the one over his eye that split his eyebrow in two. He smiled softly, his eyes still dim and calm with sleep. "Are you an angel?" he slurred in a whisper.

"Are you?" She asked even softer, pressing her lips to his.

* * *

Woo! Even more angst and even more fluff. I'm sorry I haven't updated this in forever. I've run out of prompts now. I hope this longer update makes up for my lack of updating. Please review if you're reading this—even if it's just a simple "Hi there." Or "I read this." It helps a lot because I don't know if people are actually reading this when they open the link to this story. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Please send me prompts if you want me to continue… I'm getting a little tired of scouring the internet for more good words.


	4. Part Four

So I was messing around a few weeks ago, looking through my reviews for any inspiration and I came across one by Girlbender875 that I hadn't seen before with some prompts for this fic, so here are a few of the prompts :)

Feel free to send me more prompts, I didn't realize until I uploaded all of this that I had missed one. XD

* * *

Battleground

Padme had seen the holograms, the charts, the statistics, but never the scene itself. The charred soil, the smoldering remains of plants, homes, civilization, the sobbing and weeping of the devastated… all of it, so surrounding, so clear and unnerving. She followed closely behind her Jedi escort, her eyes unable to look away from the destruction that had commenced only a few hours before.

Her heart felt heavy in her chest, as though it was slowly sinking deeper and deeper into the pit of her stomach, her eyes began to water and her vision blurred.

"I'm so sorry, senator."

She nearly jumped at the sound of the voice to her side. She rubbed at her eyes and gave a small, fake smile, faltering with tears. "I-it's okay."

Ahsoka let her hand trace down Padme's back in a reassuring effort. "It'll all be better soon. We removed the Separatists, and now with your aid from the Republic, these people can begin to rebuild and heal."

Padme gave a small nod to Anakin's padawan to dismiss her worries, but the sinking feeling remained in the pit of Padme's stomach. The senator had had her fair amount of battles, but to see the aftermath… to stay and try to rebuild was something entirely new and if anything, all the more difficult. Disappearing before counting losses, before assessing the damage… that was what senators did best.

She had seen people die for her right before her eyes. She had seen her Jedi security escort in the worst shape imaginable, she had seen her own people suffer, but it was never so overwhelming. She always had something to do, something to preoccupy herself with. She'd push the thoughts away, deal with them another time… but she couldn't.

These people hadn't gone through all of this pain and suffering for her. They had done this for her cause, for democracy, for justice, and for their freedom. She couldn't help but wonder if all of the pain, the damage, if all of it was worth it.

Were they fighting for the right reasons?

The screaming of widows, the crying of orphaned children, the dead and wounded of all ages and species piling up around them…

She didn't know what to do. She wanted to save everyone from the pain, from the violence. She never wanted anything like this to happen ever again throughout the galaxy. She had to hold herself back from rushing to the sides of the women, she wanted to comfort them, to wipe away their tears; she wanted to go to the children and do anything just to make them laugh or smile again, to feed them, clothe them, tuck them into bed and let them know that someone out there loved them…

Padme didn't realize that she had stopped until she felt someone touch her arm.

"Padme,"

Startled, she took a step back and turned to face the voice of her husband. She looked at him with wide, teary eyes, her whole body shaking with sobs that couldn't pass her lips.

Anakin looked at her with worry in his glance. "We're almost there." He told her, but his tone said so much more than the diplomatic, light words that he had spoken. His voice told her that she was okay, that he would protect her, he would protect these people, that _they_ were the reason these people were still alive.

They were hope and life was built on hope.

* * *

Sand (Not serious)

Anakin's response to sand, taken from the infamous Navy Seals copypasta.

What the fuck did you just kriffing say about me, you little Sith? I'll have you know I graduated top of my clan in the Jedi Initates, and I've been involved in numerous victorious battles against the Confederacy of Independent Systems, and I have over 3,000 confirmed kills. I am trained in lightsaber warfare and I'm the top Jedi General in the entire Galactic Republic Army. You are nothing to me but just another droid. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before in this galaxy, mark my kriffing words. You think you can get away with saying that poodoo to me over a Datapad? Think again, sleemo. As we speak I am contacting my top secret squad of Jedi across the galaxy and your location is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, Sith spit. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You're kriffing dead, sleemo. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven thousand ways, and that's just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to an entire arsenal of mastered combat forms and the entire arsenal of the Galactic Republic Army and I will use it to its full extent to kick your miserable ass out of this galaxy, you little sleemo. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little "clever" comment was about to bring down on you, maybe you would have held your kriffing tongue. But you couldn't, you didn't, and now you're paying the price, you kriffing nerfherder. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You're kriffing dead, sleemo.

* * *

Sand (serious)

Obi-Wan had learned to not only accept Anakin's intense hatred of sand, but respect it and replicate it. Their time in the Outer Rim, hopping from dusty planet to dusty planet without even having time to learn the names of them… they were all exhausted of the sand.

The wind whipped against them and Obi-Wan hid his hands in the sleeves of his cloak, hoping to protect them from the sting of the sand as it hit them like a dirty, grainy snowfall.

"You know, if people really knew this is what we had to put up with, the HoloNet would be a lot less interesting." Anakin remarked, his gloved mechanical arm keeping the hood of his cloak up to protect his face from the wind. They were wearing scarves wrapped around most of their face and it still wasn't enough.

Obi-Wan huffed at Anakin's commentary. "You think so? I still think most of Coruscant considers this a tropical paradise."

Anakin laughed. "Lucky us!" He trudged on through the sand and battering winds. "I thought droids didn't work in sand."

"The factory must be underground, or perhaps in a cave like those catacombs on Geonosis."

Anakin was quiet, but Obi-Wan felt him in the Force. He was apprehensive and annoyed by the sand and its ability to cloak all that was in front of them. Obi-Wan wondered if Anakin could sense something in the Force that he couldn't, if they were walking into a Separatist trap.

"Just think about an ocean." Obi-Wan prompted Anakin like he had done many years before when Anakin was his anxious padawan. Obi-Wan had loved to play this sort of game before a mission to get Anakin to relax and regain focus. "Remember the first time you saw an ocean?"

Anakin's shoulders seemed to relax a little and he slowed down for Obi-Wan to match his pace. "Wasn't it… Naboo?" He asked, as though he was unsure of his own memories.

Anakin couldn't remember the first time he had seen an ocean, but he remembered the first time he had seen a 'large' body of water. He had only been with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan for a few days before they took him to Naboo. What he had originally thought was an ocean was a small lake and Qui-Gon had told him that it was actually much bigger and deeper than believed, that it held an underwater city belonging to the Gungans.

"No. I think it was Omereth, I remember taking you for a meditative retreat." Obi-Wan said with a smile, hidden by his protective scarf. "You were so amazed by all of the water, like you had never seen it before."

He couldn't help but feel better remembering the small boy clinging to his robes as the wind kissed their skin and the ocean crashed against the rocks of the small island cliff. Anakin had been so amazed he had refused to leave and insisted on staying longer than they were supposed to… at least until Obi-Wan tired him out with hours of meditating and had to carry him back to the ship.

Anakin was quiet, probably embarrassed by such memories.

Obi-Wan looked ahead at the dusty nothingness, then reached out to Anakin in the Force, tugging on their bond and sharing thoughts of fresh oceanic breezes, rocky meditative climbs, and stretches of nothing but blue ocean and sky free of sandy shores and free of the violence they were about to uncover.

* * *

Noise

Life was constant noise to Anakin.

Even laying in the dark of his quarters, Ahsoka sleeping quietly a few feet away, he found himself surrounded by nothing but noise. He could hear the hum of the ship's engines throughout the ship, especially when he curled up on his side facing the wall. He could hear the clones wandering up and down the halls just outside of the door, he could hear the buzzing of their thoughts, the more erratic buzzing of the commanders still on the bridge, the guarded, but sleep-weakened Force signature of his padawan.

Usually, the noise was a comfort. The noise was a reminder that he wasn't alone, that he had something to fight for, people to protect, things to do. The noise gave him insight on the beings around him, how they were feeling, how they would react, how they were doing. It was like he was cheating his way through conversation with an added sense that others didn't have, even when it came to other Jedi.

For some reason, the noise was particularly bad in this very moment.

Anakin wanted to think.

He wanted to have his mind to himself for just a moment. He wanted to stop the ship, cut the engines and systems, remove himself from the clones, his crew, Ahsoka, and any other sort of interference. He wanted to think about their plan for when Grevious would undoubtedly intercept them.

Without a doubt it would be his job to capture Grevious, or lure in backup by getting captured himself. He couldn't help but think about Obi-Wan's sassy remark "Master of getting caught". Maybe he wouldn't be caught if he could come up with a better plan… if he could actually think.

Obi-Wan used to be able to block out some of the noise for him. He could remember wandering into Obi-Wan's quarters late at night, complaining of a headache that didn't hurt and sitting on the edge of his master's bed for a few hours, enjoying the sound of their breathing as they sat in the dark.

He closed his eyes and attempted to block out the noise. He started with the furthest away—the engines. The small slow hum that followed throughout the ship like a companion, but at the moment was more like a buzzing bug. He shifted his focus to the sound of the clones and their almost collective hivemind, a static buzz of disassembled voices that were too far away and too quiet to understand. He could lose himself trying to sort through the constant chatter of emotions and mental feedback so he let it slide through his mental shields, hoping to push it away enough that he could retreat on himself and his own thoughts.

Obi-Wan used to instruct him how to manage himself and his sensitivity when they were just a duo before Ahsoka, but he had never really gotten the hang of it. He tried not to think about his previous failures and how Obi-Wan would snark at him for making the mistake to allow Ahsoka's Force presence to still echo throughout the room and his mind.

She was like a refuge compared to the hectic disaster of the flagship. She was young and at times forgot to shield herself, but even then, it was a welcome difference. Ahsoka felt warm and welcoming in the Force, like a walk through the meditative gardens of the Jedi Temple in the warm of the synthetic sunlight.

He focused on her sleepy, dulled hum in the Force and finally found it in himself to relax.

He wasn't sure how he'd last without noise.

* * *

Nightmare

Ahsoka woke with a slight yelp, and tremors that wouldn't stop. Her mind raced a million parsecs a second, the most gruesome images clinging to her like her sweat soaked night clothes. She wiped at her face and pulled back the blanket, taking a few moments to come back to Coruscant.

She was in the Jedi Temple. She wasn't on the battlefield anymore despite what her mind was telling her. The ringing in her ears that she had thought was from an enemy shell was just the nightmare reverberating through her mind. She got out of bed, standing barefoot on the cold, hard floor and wandered to her window before carefully pulling back the curtain as though it was more than a veil separating her world from the next.

Ahsoka envied the city-planet, a planet that never slept, that never stayed quiet for even a moment. She wished that she could constantly be in motion, constantly awake and running just like the city she had grown up around. It was when things were quiet and still that she couldn't stand them.

There was a knock at her door and she didn't jump or turn away from the window. She watched as the ships bustled around in their own lanes, carefully maneuvering around one another with a precision she wished she could manage at all times—day and night.

The door opened and she could feel Anakin hesitantly enter the doorway.

His voice was quiet and husky, a whisper from the voice that usually shouted. "Are you okay, Snips?"

Ahsoka didn't turn back to answer him. She sighed and continued to watch the Coruscant traffic as though it was some sort of mesmerizing puzzle solving and un-solving itself at the same time like a gigantic knot.

"You feel it too?" He asked simply, his voice even quieter. He quietly walked across the room to stand behind her, watching the traffic mindlessly in the lights that flooded from the surrounding buildings and ship lights. "The bleed over, where the battle is still in your head, and it doesn't leave… so you can't sleep, can't think… can't… can't do anything." He whispered.

She nodded, slightly startled by the fact that he understood. She wondered if bleed over was the right term for it, if it had an actual name. Was it just the Jedi that felt the bleed over? Did clones feel it? Civilians? Or was it just the two of them?

Anakin remained quiet, his eyes focused on the traffic until he suddenly turned back and started to walk back out. He probably figured that she wanted to be alone, that her bleed over was different than his and being alone helped more than his presence.

"Stay." She said simply, turning to face his shadowy presence in her bedroom. "Just talk."

Anakin stopped and turned around. "Snips… I don't know what to talk about." He admitted.

She wandered away from the window and sat down at the foot of her bed, leaving enough room for him if he decided to join her. She didn't bother to close the curtains, letting the light of the city fill the room with a dim glow. After a few moments of silence, she felt him sit down on the bed somewhere behind her.

"Obi-Wan keeps telling me that it gets easier." Anakin said softly. "And maybe it will, but… right now, it's just so far from getting better, and it has been for the longest time." He sighed, "Even Padme doesn't understand. She gets so… frustrated, when I have to step away during Senate gatherings because they're showing footage from the next system they're going to send us to."

Ahsoka knew exactly what Anakin meant. Whenever she checked the HoloNet on her datapad, she felt like she needed a weeklong vacation just for getting past the updates on the war. It was everywhere and everything, always consuming and always destroying. The war was with them everywhere, never leaving.

It was the only reason she was where she was right now. The only reason she was a padawan at her age, the only reason she was talking to Anakin, the only reason she knew as much as she did, and did as much as she did. All she wanted was a break from the war, from being a Jedi.

"Obi-Wan keeps telling me that maybe meditating will help. He says it helps him relax enough so he can sleep, but I know he's just denying that it all bothers him. The Council is terrified that the war is pushing him into becoming another Qui-Gon and the war is pushing me into becoming some sort of monster or pariah."

She turned slightly to look at his silhouette in the city light. "How do you know?"

Anakin looked up from the floor to her. "I can sense it in the Force. I can see what they think I'm becoming, what they think we're all becoming."

"Even me?" Ahsoka asked, her voice small as though she wouldn't want to hear an answer either way. She had done her best the past few months to make the Council proud and keep them proud. Her actions had been selfless, for the greater good, for the Republic, despite being in the middle of a war and cast out throughout the galaxy like some sort of universe-wide police force.

Anakin sighed. "You're developing attachments-,"

"How do I break them?"

"You can't. I've tried, Obi-Wan has tried, all you can do is hide them." Anakin explained, looking away from her to the skyline. "They make us who we are, and I hope that one day the Council will be strong enough to accept that you can fight for love, you don't have to fight for orthodox principles that no one truly understands."

Ahsoka's interest in Anakin's attachments piqued when he mentioned love. Of course, Ahsoka loved people—she loved her masters, her Jedi family, but whenever she was truly upset, and tried to think back to home, there was only one face that she could clearly remember, one face that she wanted to see again and again. Barriss.

Did Anakin know?

"Who are my attachments to?" Ahsoka asked, her voice turning cold, and defensive. She didn't mean to become defensive, but she had to be ready, she had to be prepared, just in case.

Anakin shrugged. "I can't see that far into you. I can't see that far into anyone. I only know about Obi-Wan's attachments because of some dreams I had as an apprentice." He admitted.

"Who are your attachments to?"

Anakin laughed. "Who aren't my attachments to?" He asked, relaxing from the heavy pressure of the topic. "Obi-Wan, you, Padme, the 501st, especially Rex, all of the Jedi, my mother…" He fell quiet for a moment and Ahsoka was afraid that she had hit one of his few soft spots. "It's like every single new face I see, I develop some sort of attachment for."

She smiled at that. She knew that Anakin had a big heart, a big unprotected heart that wanted to protect everyone. She loved him for it, and as his apprentice, she had discovered that one of her jobs was to protect it. "You know, when I started as your padawan, I had an attachment." She started, almost half convinced that she should stop talking immediately, because what she was going to bring up was going to go straight to Anakin's head, rather than his heart.

Anakin turned to her, "To your family?"

Ahsoka shook her head. "I don't remember my family. I remember classes with Obi-Wan, and a few times during them, his apprentice burst in with urgent war news, classified stuff." She looked away and focused on her breathing, just like Obi-Wan had taught her for meditation. "You were so full of life, and energy, and you smiled at me and I just knew that I wanted to be your apprentice, and in order to be your apprentice, I pushed myself and worked even harder."

Anakin was quiet and Ahsoka was afraid that she had done something wrong.

"You had an attachment to me? That early?" Anakin asked quietly, shocked that someone other than Padme had fallen in love with him.

Ahsoka laughed. "Don't worry, it was just a crush." She hit him softly and he smiled. "If you tell anyone, I'll slaughter you."

"You wouldn't slaughter your crush, would you, Snips?"

Ahsoka groaned. "Ugh, okay, moment over." She complained, still kind of relieved that she had told him even though it had turned into a joke. "Let's just, try to sleep." She stood up and wandered over to the top of the bed, sitting down on the side and watching Anakin stare into the city as though he was looking for something and the scene before them was going to give it to him.

"Okay, Snips." He said with a slight sigh, getting up to his feet. "You know where I'll be."

She nodded and curled up under the blankets, thinking about what Anakin had said about attachments. '…accept that you can fight for love, you don't have to fight for orthodox principles that no one truly understands.'

When she dreamed of the battlefield this time, she would be stronger. She had forgotten the true reason why attachments were forbidden from the Jedi Order. It wasn't because they made Jedi selfish, or removed them from their core as peacekeepers, but because it made them too powerful. Fighting for love was a far better cause than that of ancient wisdom, and with that, Ahsoka managed to fall asleep, dreaming of her two masters, smiling, laughing, and protected.

* * *

Thank you for reading and possibly reviewing. It means a lot to me. Feel free to recommend more prompts and I'll try to make them happier. I'm just a sucker for angst. You can always bother me on tumblr, my username is _stariose_ or I have a writing blog that's never really active named _loyal-lotus_ that's 100% Star Wars.

I hope you all had a great Easter!


End file.
